


Home

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Foster Care, Is it fluff? Kind of?, Jack Kelly is ?? I love him, Medda is so good, jack is Hispanic hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Jack remembers the first time he meets Medda.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the spam of my works but i’m behind on newsiestober (I just have one more but I’ll post it with tomorrow’s…or today’s bc it is currently one am)  
> Day one: Jack

Jack will never forget the day he moved in with Medda. He had only been eleven at the time and it was raining, perfect weather to describe how Jack was feeling, and it was cold. Jack was nervous to meet her, every other place he stayed at never lasted. He knew of Medda, his social worker never stopped talking about her. She already had two kids of her own, both adopted and that she ran a theatre of her own. She seemed nice enough, of course, they always seemed nice. 

The car ride was over all to soon and Jack felt sick.

“Francisco?” The social worker asked.

Jack looked up at him.

“Are you ready to go?”

Jack stared at the small house before nodding. He walked behind his social worker, heart beating faster the closer they got.

Only a few seconds of the social worker knocked on the door it’s opened by a girl no older than five.

“Hi!” She shouts, causing Jack to jump. “Mamma, they’re here! They’re here!”

A woman, whom Jack is assuming is Medda, comes running to the door, “I’m so sorry about Caroline, she doesn’t understand the concept of stranger danger apparently.”

Caroline giggles as Medda lifts her up, “Come in.”

Jack hesitantly steps into the house, letting the door slam behind him.

“Caroline, go to Sean, okay?” Medda says.

Caroline nods and takes off running.

Jack finds himself in the kitchen as Medda and his social worker talk. He wasn’t paying much attention. Jack was focused on the painting hanging up around the house. He smiled at the cheesy family photos in frames  

And then he was alone with Medda. 

“So, Francisco is it?” She asks.

Jack only stares at her. 

“You prefer something else? Francis? Cisco?”

“Jack Kelly,” He responds without thinking.

Francis Sullivan was what tied him to his dad. His mother picked out the name Francisco, his dad had shortened it to Francis so it was “more American.” 

“Oh?” Medda questions.

“I go by Jack Kelly,” He says, “I would rather not be called Francisco or Francis.”

“Okay, that’s alright,” Medda nods, “Are you hungry?”

Jack shakes his head.

“Thirsty?”

“No.”

“Would you like to see your room?” She asks.

Jack nods.

Medda motions for him to follow her, “You’ll be sharing a room with Sean, if that’s a problem just let me know and we’ll work something out.”

She leads him up a small staircase where two doors sat. “Caroline is right across from you guys, I’m downstairs.”

“It will be fine,” Jack says and awkwardly shoves his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

The door opens and he’s met with a boy his age and Caroline playing uno. 

“Do you wanna play with me and Spot?” The girl asks eagerly, “I’m really good at uno!”

Jack takes a look around the room. The walls were painted a gray almost blue color. There were posters of bands he didn’t know hanging up as well as photos. There were bunk beds pushed against a wall along with a dresser and two desks. It was more than he was usually given.

“Jack?” Medda asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jack shakes his head, “So…uh, uno?”

“Wanna join?” Sean asks.

Jack nods and sits on the floor in the small circle.

“Mamma, join!” Caroline begs until Medda gives in.

Jack smiles when she sits across from him on the floor.

“I go by Spot,” Sean tells Jack, “And I called the top bunk.”

“Uh…Jack,” Jack tells him, shaking his hand, “And I prefer the bottom bunk, anyways.”

“Perfect,” Spot grins.

And maybe it was.


End file.
